tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Spanner
Spanner (real name Nigai Sōchi) is a GRY Engineer TF2 Freak. He was created by YouTube users Shirosaki97 and SarisKhan. Appearance Spanner is a GRY Engineer who wears Professor's Peculiarity and Idea Tube painted Aged Moustache Grey. Usually, he carries his tantō stored in a pouch strapped to his belt. Personality and Behaviour Spanner is a surly, ill-tempered person. He seems to be more or less irritated most of the time, and is quite easy to anger. He tends to complain frequently and has a habit of swearing in combat situations. Despite this harsh appearance, Spanner is a loyal soldier and a good person. He never hesitates to help others, even if he does not seem to be happy about it. This is most apparent when he fights alongside his companions. In the thick of battle he follows orders and cooperates with other Demon Slayers effectively. Powers and Abilities Spanner has some good combat training and wields his tantō well. Though seldom used, he can employ his Shikai in close combat quite effectively too. As a Demon Slayer and thus a spiritual being, Spanner displays a surprising level of physical fitness given his unimpressive stature. This is a result of his body being a type of complex "hard light" projection rather than physical organism. Consequently, he is stronger, tougher and more agile than one could expect of him, exhibiting the limit of what may be considered possible for a human. In order to quickly approach his enemies Spanner is capable of moving in brief bursts of speed that allow him to travel at a significantly faster pace than normal running. As a mid-rank Seated Officer, he displays an average level of spiritual energy with which he powers his special abilities. It is orange in colour when visible. Zanpakutō Spanner's Zanpakutō, a melee weapon endowed with a special ability, is named "Clockwork". Whilst in its default form it is a tantō with an oval, gold guard and black leather-covered handle with a golden dragon ornament. The release command is "Gotta move that gear up!". In the Shikai form the Zanpakutō morphs into a small, triple-bladed axe. Its special ability is "Spanner in the Works". Spanner summons five big gears that float in the air and can be sent at the enemy as fast-moving projectiles. He can control them remotely by moving the hand holding his Zanpakutō. The gears can be joined together to form the "Cog Shield", which is able to withstand small arms fire and light-to-moderately strong physical attacks. Additionally, the shield can be used offensively as the "Gear Shuriken". It has more impetus than individual gears, but is slightly slower in return. These gears can also be used to restrain opponents with the "Cog Binder" technique: the gears latch onto the opponent's neck, wrists and ankles and are usually propelled to either the floor or the wall in order to incapacitate them. This is useful as a means to create an opening or a way to retreat. Faults and Weaknesses *While more physically capable than he initially seems to be, he is a far cry from high-rank Freaks. *He is not substantially more durable than a normal Engineer. *His attack power, even when wielding Shikai, is rather low. Trivia *His custom model can be downloaded here. *Spanner's current design uses a high quality paintable texture painted with a dark grey colour which emulates that of his previous, low quality one SarisKhan used to be constantly irritated by. Notable Videos ''The Demon Slayers *The Demonic Ambush'' *''Hellfire'' *''Sentinel's Wrath'' *''Lurker'' *''Enemy'' (Cameo) Category:Blade Users Category:GRY Team Category:Engineers Category:Freak Hunters Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Multi-moded Category:Neutral Good beings Category:Spiritual Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Monsters made by shirosaki97